Jayfeather's Path
by perfect.imperfectionxo
Summary: After the RiverClan medicine cat receives a startling prophecy involving the tom she loves, tragedy falls and the cats must find a way to cope when RiverClan's left without a medicine cat. Willowshine x Jayfeather. Mostly meant to be posted for fun; I wrote it when I was thirteen. Plz no h8.
1. Prologue

So if you're reading this, please don't take it seriously. I'm not going to call it a trollfic, but I wrote it when I was thirteen. It is very badly written, and I'm mostly uploading it for my amusement and because, well, it's so bad that I have to. And I made it before Jay, Lion and Holly were made warriors in the actual books. Willowshine was also still an apprentice when I wrote this and I decided to give her the warrior name of 'Willowpelt'.

For the sake of keeping to the original, they have the names I gave them. As do probably very many other characters in it. Also, the only thing I'm doing to it is editing the grammar.

So, uh, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Any ocs that appear during this are of my creation. (That's my disclaimer for the course of this fifteen chapter thing. I don't even want to call it a story because it's just.. blah.)

Without any further ado, the prologue. Be prepared for the next ten sentences. xD

* * *

"Hello, Willowpelt," a silver she-cat with stars in her pelt said. A small gray tabby she-cat looked at her.

"Feathertail," she said, "what is it you wish to tell me?"

"You'll face a predicament you may not be able to handle. Beware the one you love."

"Jayfeather!" Willowpelt said. "What!? Why?" The she-cat looked confused. "What to you mean?"

But the silver she-cat that Willowpelt had been facing had already dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Jayfather woke up to a sunrise. His mentor, Leafpool, was already awake.

"It's the half moon tonight," Leafpool said.

Jayfeather smiled. The blind grey tom was in love with the RiverClan medicine cat, and he hadn't seen her in a half moon. He couldn't wait to see Willowpelt!

Jayfeather walked out of his den. His sister, Hollytail, was nearby and he found his brother, Lionfur's scent leading out of the camp along with Poppypelt, his pregnant mate, and Ashfur. He walked over to the fresh kill pile, his eyes flooded with the guilt of knowing that he had broken the warrior code at the last meeting. He grabbed a mouse as Lionfur's patrol came back with the latest addition to ThunderClan prey - fish. The squirrels and mice that they usually preyed on had almost all died the previous greenleaf of poison. Willowpelt, Mistystar and Pouncefur, along with Mothwing when she had been alive, had taught them how to fish. The RiverClan medicine cat had died a few moons ago now.

Hew ran up to Poppypelt. "You should stay in the nursery now," he said. "I can smell your milk, you're very close to kitting."

Poppypelt smiled at Jayfeather. "Okay, I guess I should."

Millie, one of the Clan's queens, walked out of the nursery with her three kits, Tabbykit, Willowkit and Stormkit, following her. Her mate, Graystripe, went to meet her.

"Hey Graystripe," she said.

Jayfeather walked up to Millie and her mate.

"Hello," he said. "How are your kits?"

Millie looked at Jayfeather. "They're doing good. I still miss my fourth kit." The silver she-cat gave her mate a lick on his ear. Millie had kitted just several days earlier, and one of them had been stillborn.

Jayfeather nudged Leafpool. It was time to leave for the moon pool, but the she-cat was fast asleep.

"Wake up," he said to her. "It's time to go to the moon pool."

Leafpool looked up at him. "You just want to see Willowpelt, it's been like that since you met her," Leafpool remarked. "I guess we should get going, though."

The young medicine cat looked at her apprentice. "Too bad Mothwing hadn't gone so early... I wish that monster hadn't got her."

Soon the ThunderClan medicine cats met with the WindClan medicine cat, Kestrelfur, the ShadowClan medicine cat, Littlecloud and his apprentice, Minnowpaw. But his senses sought out one cat. Willowpelt, his beloved.

The light gray she-cat padded over to him.

"Jayfeather," she said. "I need to talk to you."

**Author's Note; **Hahahaha. I gave Poppyfrost a different name and mated her with Lionfur/blaze. And Millie has different kits. Please forgive me for the horribleness of this. I'm sorry about the names of Millie's kits and how they're up walking and everything days after their birth.


	3. Chapter 2

Jayfeather and Willowpelt walked away from the group.

"What?" Jayfeather asked the medicine cat. Willowpelt looked at him.

"Uhm" she mumbled. "I'm.. I don't know how to say it." The she-cat paused. "I'm expecting your kits," she finally said,

"What!?" Jayfeather said. "But you're a medicine cat!"

"I know.." She said. "And I can't tell anyone else.

"Mine..." He muttered. "My kits..." He continued.

"I have to tell Leafpool." Right then, a light tabby poked her head in to their area.

"I heard my name, is everything all right?" She said.

"Yes," Jayfeather said. He knew that his mentor suspected that something was up. She always had.

"No, Jayfeather," Willowpelt whispered after Leafpool was out of hearing rang. "Don't tell anyone at all!"

The three medicine cats then returned to join Littlecloud, Minnowpaw and Kestrelfur.

The group reached the moon pool shortly after. The group laid down and pushed their muzzles in to the icy cold water. Quickly, Jayfeather was sent in to a dream. He loved his dreams. He could see in them.

He was three cats develop in front of her. Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. Whitestorm, the strong white warrior that was Firestar's first deputy. The third was Mousefur. The old she-cat had died several moons ago of greencough.

"Hello, Jayfeather," Bluestar said. "We have something to tell you."

Whitestorm walked up. "Hello, Jayfeather. I am here to warn you of foxes. A pack of them will move in to ThunderClan territory, near the camp."

"How many?" Jayfeather asked.

"I couldn't tell you, as I don't know. But be aware!" The three cats disappeared, and then Jayfeather wandered in to Willowpelt's dream.

There were five cats with her, and Jayfeather could name them easily. Silverstream with her kit, Feathertail. Stonefur, Mistyfood's brother. Crookedstar, the leader before Leopardstar. The fifth was Swallowtail. The dark tabby she-cat had died a moon after Mothwing. Jayfeather had seen them all in Willowpelt's dreams before.

"Did you heed my warning?" Feathertail asked, and then noticed Jayfeather. "This is not your dream, Jayfeather. Leave."

Willowpelt looked up at the name of her mate, and padded over to him.

Silverstream followed. "Be aware, your kits are the kin of Bluestar and Tigerstar. The blue and the tiger will come together, and the forest will be destroyed." It was obvious that Silverstream meant for Jayfeather to hear it.

"What could she mean?" Willowpelt asked.

"You're the kin of Bluestar, and I'm the kin of Tigerstar..." Jayfeather said.

"I think I get it now..." She said. "Our kits will be the BlueTiger kits that Silverstream was talking about."

Then the pair woke up. Leafpool was nudging Jayfeather. She saw that Willowpelt had woken up.

"Jayfeather come here," Leafpool said. Jayfeather approached his mentor.

"I knew I needed to tell you this eventually," she said. "Jayfeather, Squirrelflight isn't your mother. I am. Crowfeather, Breezepelt's father, is your father."

"What?" Jayfeather said.

"Yes," Leafpool said. "And if my feelings are right, that makes the kits that Willowpelt is currently hiding my kin."

"How do you know about the kits?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well, I was once in her position, Jayfeather. It might not be apparent to most cats yet, but any medicine cat would be able to tell. You've also been padding over her for moons."

Jayfeather hesitated.

"That means that our kits aren't the prophecy kits," he said. Now he was confused. Why would they be given a prophecy that didn't relate to them?

"Prophecy?"

"I was given a prophecy in my dream. _The blue and the tiger will come together, and the forest will be destroyed._"

"Blue, as in Bluestar? And Tiger as in Tigerstar?" Jayfeather nodded.

"How? The only blood of Tigerstar without a mate are Tawnypelt's kits..."

In a few moments, Littlecloud and Minnowpaw woke up. Kestrelfur followed shortly after.

The six medicine cats left the moon pool. Jayfather stayed beside Willowpelt, Minnowpaw with Littlecloud and Leafpool by Kestrelfur. Jayfeather still couldn't believe what Leafpool had said. His mother! Did she take him for a kit? He was about to be a father.

**Author's Note: **I think that I did this in a way that Willow was the kit of Mistystar's kits and not Mosspelt. Theoretically, this isn't _that bad _so far, but it still sucks. I haven't read this since I wrote it so I can't wait to see where this goes xD


	4. Chapter 3

When the group reached the WindClan border, it was dawn. Jayfeather and Leafpool said goodbye to Kestrelfur, Willowpelt and the other medicine cats at that point in time. Then they headed off to their own camp.

As the two returned to camp, Lionfur ran straight to Jayfeather.

"She's kitting," he exclaimed. "Poppypelt's kitting!"

Jayfeather ran to the nursery to find that Poppypelt had already begun to kit - and already had delivered two kits from the additional scents. A third was well on its way, as well.

"You'll be fine," he said to Poppypelt as the third kid arrived. Lionfur licked his mate's ear.

Then Sorreltail, Poppypelt's mother, ran in.

"Poppypelt!" She cried. "Did I miss it?" She huddled close to her daughter before Leafpool told her to let her daughter kit in peace.

Soon a fourth kit arrived, the end of her litter.

Lionfur looked proudly at his kits. He licked Poppypelt's ear.

"Name the gold tabby Goldenkit," he suggested. "And the small tortoiseshell Sorrelkit, after your mother."

"And the other two torties can be Specklekit and Tawnykit," Poppypelt added as they named the kits. "Goldenkit's the only tom," she added.

Lionfur smiled. "He's still as lovely as his sisters." He said, and then gave each of his kits a lick.

Jayfeather thought about Willowpelt. His kits! His own. Then he realized something. Willowpelt would be in major trouble if, and when, RiverClan found out about her kits. Leafpool had hid kits before, yes, but Willowpelt wasn't Leafpool.

Jayfeather wanted to go visit her, but others would probably find it suspicious if he did.

**Author's Note: **Originally, the line "to find Poppypelt had already begun" was "to see that Poppypelt had already birthed two kits" but he wouldn't know that via sight. Thirteen year old me, you suck. Also this was generally horrible.


End file.
